U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,530 discloses a process for the deposition of pure silicon. The reactor for this purpose consists of a double-walled container. Cooling water is conducted in the intermediate space formed by the two walls. The reactor comprises a plurality of thin U-shaped filaments on which the silicon precipitates. The clamps of the electrodes are likewise cooled. The gas is fed and removed through openings in the base plate of the reactor.
DE 25 58 387 discloses a process and a device for producing polycrystalline silicon. The polycrystalline silicon is produced by hydrogen reduction of silicon-containing compounds. Via a charging nozzle, the reaction partners are introduced into the reaction space. The used reaction partners are removed through the outlet via a line. Inlet and outlet are arranged to be opposite each other.
DE 10 2005 042 753 A1 discloses a process for producing granular polycrystalline silicon in a fluidized stream reactor. In the process for producing granular polycrystalline silicon, in a fluidized-bed reactor, which has a hot surface, the polycrystalline silicon is deposited from a reaction gas. This proceeds at a reaction temperature of 600 to 1100° C. The particles provided with the deposited silicon are removed from the reactor together with unreacted reaction gas and fluidizing gas.
US RE 36,936 discloses a process for producing high-purity polycrystalline silicon. In this case, the silicon is likewise obtained from the deposition of silicon-containing gas. The gas circulating in the chamber precipitates on the surfaces which are provided and cooled for this purpose. The circulation of the gas can be increased by means of a fan.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a reactor for producing polycrystalline silicon such that the removal of used silicon-containing gas (monosilane: SiH4) is designed such that the efficiency of the reactor is not reduced and safe production of the polycrystalline silicon is ensured.